Report 202
Report #202 Skillset: Enchantment Skill: Cubes Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Jun 2009 Furies' Decision: Rejected. Gateweaving is meant to take a long time and speed of cube enchantment is not overly burdensome to require a change. Problem: There are a couple of activities that take way more time doing nothing (you can't even talk on clans) than they reasonably deserve to. One of them is enchanting, the other is gateweaving. If both can't be fixed let's go with enchanting because it sucks up more time at a stretch to do something like a cube than the raw time it takes to gateweave.. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make enchanting cubes take 1/5 of the time it currently does by increasing the amount of drain on the powerstone as well as the amount enchanted. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As #1, but an optional command that stops you enchanting from reserves if your powerstone isn't behaving. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: As #1/#2, but also cut the time required to weave and unravel gates by 50%. Player Comments: ---on 6/19 @ 23:20 writes: Yes, please, to both. Even with Gloves of Mastery, cube enchanting takes awhile (though the double boost is lovely), speed would be good too! ---on 6/20 @ 01:37 writes: I agree that there's not much reason for cubes to take so long (kegs don't, right?), but gateweaving and especially unraveling ought to have a large time investment. ---on 6/20 @ 02:08 writes: The only reason unravelling seems to have such a high timer is because gateweaving does and it wouldn't be fair. But it's clearly alright for someone with an artefact to make it double speed, and if it's somehow a balance concern then that would be a problem too (the artefact can make it even faster or do something else if it's changed, incidentally.) It might also help if you were able to use all aethers while gateweaving or enchanting so you can at least have conversations, but I only get three solution slots. ---on 6/21 @ 14:50 writes: Even halving the time on gateweave / unravel is a HUGE time investment. It's something I've wanted to envoy for a while now, but I just haven't had the chance. All of these activities that take forever (THIRTY MINUTES for gate destruction) and don't let you do much of anything (if you try to talk on a clan, for example, it's kaput) are excessive. 15 minutes for gate destruction as a base level is fine. Half that with a needle. You're still investing a good chunk of your game time into dealing with these, but it lets rifts become a bit more fluid (it took ages and ages for anyone to bother putting rifts back up in Crystal Meadows after Glomdoring spent 3 hours tearing down all of them). ---on 6/21 @ 14:53 writes: And, now that I've addressed that part, I'll also comment on the enchanting part: #2 is essential for the enchanting bit. Currently, if a powerstone has a fraction of a percent in power in it, but not enough to actually supply the item... it does not decay. It sits in your hand, giving the illusion that it is helping, while your reserves silently drain away. So, my preference is #3-- cut down the time on all of these, cut down a bit of the annoyance, so it doesn't feel like you're blocked from "playing" the game. It doesn't really hurt anything, and we're all here for fun! ---on 6/22 @ 04:02 writes: Yes yes yes, on all counts. The powerstone thing needs fixed regardless, it's very frustrating to accidentally drain all of your power reserves because you're holding a stone with <1%. And cubes being faster to enchant would be great for the enchanter and people wanting to get their cubes enchanted. I feel guilty just -asking- someone to enchant a cube, because it sucks up so much of their time. And what if something in the real life interrupts them while they're doing it? ---on 6/25 @ 22:44 writes: Agreed. I would also voice that it would be cool if enchanting were to be changed so that 1 charge on a cube is equal to 1 power rather than 1% reserve (or 2 power).